Roberta (2016 TV series)
Mars Ravelo's Roberta is a 2016 Philippine family drama television series based on a graphic novel of the same name created by Mars Ravelo. Directed by Theodore C. Boborol and Mervyn B. Brondial, it stars the youngest recording artist of Secarats and The Wonder Child Carleen Sky Aclan in her first leading role portrayed the character named Roberta. The series premiered on IBC's HapoNation afternoon block and worldwide on Global IBC on March 7, 2016, replacing Bagets Kids on Bimby's timeslot. The story has been adapted into three films when their numerous role in the big screen are Tessie Agana (1951), the late Julie Vega (1979) and Melisse "Mumay" Santiago (1997). Now is fourth time and this time on TV where Carleen takes the role of a young girl. It is also the second television series of IBC partnered with Secarats Talent Management Services after Glory Jane. Plot The story of Roberta (Carleen Sky Aclan), a young female hero unjustly accused for the murder of someone. She was intimidated to say that she committed the crime so that her family would not be harmed. The wise lawyer in the courtroom was able to help her. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' * Carleen Sky Aclan as Roberta Angeles * Alwyn Uytingco as Boy Jimenez * Francyss "Kiko" Abuan as Eddy Jimenez * Gloria Diaz as Tinay Angeles * Wowie de Guzman as Gardo Angeles * Jennica Garcia as Agnes Jimenez 'Supporting Cast' * Matt Evans as Adrian Gonzales * Tanya Garcia as Lenie Cortes * Mark Lapid as Martin Cortes * Celia Rodriguez as Bella Robredo * Victor Basa as Ricky Gonzalo * Maribeth Bichara as Mabel Gonzales * Sofia Millares as Batsy Fernandez * Alessandra Sophia as Sofia Gonzales * John Joseph Miraflores as Tiko Galido * Renz Aytona as Aaron Florane * Sarah Ortega as Alyanna Cortes * Aaron Rosario as Ramil Escudero * Hiyasmin Neri as Teacher Rose Reyes 'Guest Cast' * Nonie Buencamino as Iking Durete * Mickey Ferriols as Melissa Diaz * Manolo Pedrosa as Ricky Montano * Denise Canlas as Ylona Laurel Production On December 2015, the Ravelo family granted IBC rights to 5 titles and/or characters created by the novelist. The list included Roberta, which aired its pilot episode on March 7, 2016. The family of graphic novelist Mars Ravelo is proud of IBC's version of Roberta, based on one of the famous characters created by the acknowledged "King of Pinoy Komiks". Secarats Talent Management Services revealed that to make Roberta more appealing to the new generation of Filipino viewers for babies and children of all ages. Soundtrack Due to the success of the series, the soundtrack for the afternoon teleserye was released on March 6, 2016 under IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services and distributed by IBC Records. The physical copy of soundtrack is available in leading music stores and digitally via iTunes. The album reached Gold status selling more than 15,000 copies nationwide. # Gaano Ko Ikaw Kamahal (Celeste Legaspi) (composed by Celeste Legaspi) - Via Saorca # Iniibig Ko Ang Iniibig Mo (Imelda Papin) (composed by Luisito D. Sibayan) - Carleen Sky Aclan # Muli (Gary Valenciano and Regine Velasquez) (written by Freddie Saturno) - Renz Aytona and Via Saroca # Kumusta Ka (composed by Rey Valera) - Aaron Rosario # Hanggang Kailan (Rannie Raymundo) (composed by Joel Mendoza) - Renz Aytona # It's Gonna Be A Good Day (composed by Jessa Mae Gabon) - Carleen Sky Aclan See also * ‘Roberta,’ ‘Hulog ng Langit,’ ‘Cash Cab Philippines’ and ‘Syrena’ leads in IBC-13’s 56th Year Offering * ‘Roberta’ Premieres March 7 on IBC-13 * IBC-13’s New Daytime Schedule * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References External links * Official website of Roberta Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine television series Category:Telenovelas Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts Category:2016 Philippine television series endings Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition